Crowd control/Movement modifier
On this page there are two tables containing all crowd control that are movement modifiers. __FORCETOC__ Types of movement modifiers The negative movement modifiers (Crowd Control) are the following: * Knockback **Pushes one or more units to a different spot against their will. **Will interrupt channeled abilities. **Cannot be removed by or reduced by Tenacity. * Slow **Reduces movement speed usually for a set duration of time. * Snare (Root, Immobilize) **Immobilizes to prevent movement entirely. **Also prevents movement abilities (dashes,recalls,blinks and teleports) Slows and snares Champion Abilities |- | | |(14/18/22/26/30)% Slow |While in effect |Reapplied within its effect |- | | |Snare |2 seconds |Enemies are also unable to auto-attack |- |rowspan="2"| | |20% Slow |3 seconds |Applied to all targets it passes over and stuns if hit at max range |- | |20% Slow |1 second |Reapplied within its effect and slows attack speed by 20% |- |rowspan="2"| | |(15/20/25/30/35)% Slow |2 seconds |Applied on hit and through |- | |50% Slow |3 seconds |In area of effect around hit enemy champion |- |rowspan="2"| | |Snare |1.5 seconds | |- | |50% Slow |(1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2) seconds |Also knocks her back |- |rowspan="2"| | |(15/20/25/30/35)% Slow |2 seconds |Reapplied within its effect |- | |60% Slow |2 seconds |Only slows targets facing away |- | | |60% Slow |3 seconds |Applied after knockup |- | | |20/25/30/35/40% Slow |2 seconds | |- | | |35/40/45/50/55% Slow |2 seconds |Pulls enemies towards Diana |- | | |(20/25/30/35/40)% Slow |2 seconds | |- | | |40% Slow |2 seconds |Applied to all targets it hits. |- | | |(30/50/70)% Slow |2 seconds | |- |rowspan="2"| | |(40/45/50/55/60)% Slow |2 seconds |Does not activate with . |- | |(50/60/70)% Slow |1.5 seconds |Before the knockup from the shark |- | | |(24/28/32/36/40)% Slow |2.5 seconds | |- |rowspan="2"| | |25% Slow |1.25 seconds |Reapplied within its effect |- | |21% Slow |3 Seconds |Applies a 7% slow on hit. Stacks up to 3 times. |- | | |35% Slow |2.5 seconds | |- | | |(15/20/25/30/35)% Slow |While in effect | |- | | |(20/25/30)% Slow | |Applied by turrets' basic attacks |- | | |60% Slow |(1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2) seconds |Will stun instead for the same duration if the enemy has higher health% |- | | |(24/30/36/42/48)% Slow |4 seconds | |- | | |(15/20/25/30/35)% Slow |2 seconds |- | | |(30/35/40/45/50)% Slow |2 seconds |- | | |(10/12/14/16/18/20)% Slow |5 seconds | doubles the slow |- | | |(40/50/60/70/80)% Slow |5 seconds |Also reduces Magic Resistance15/20/25/30/35 (flat) |- | | |(30/35/40/45/50)% Slow |3 seconds | |- | | |35% Slow |4 seconds | |- | | |(20/28/36/44/52)% Slow |4 seconds |Reapplied within its effect |- |rowspan="2"| |rowspan="2"| |25% Slow |2 seconds | |- |Snare |(1/1.3/1.6/1.9/2.2) seconds |Snared if caught in slow for full 2 seconds |- | | |(30/37.5/45/52.5/60)% Slow |4 seconds |Also reduces attack speed |- |rowspan="2"| | |80% Slow |1.5 seconds |Stuns instead in the center of the AoE |- | |Immobilize (Snare) |0.5 seconds |While dashing to target |- |rowspan="2"| | |80% Slow |2 seconds |Slow diminishes over duration |- |rowspan="2"| | |Snare |2 seconds |50% effect to second nearby target |- | |(20/24/28/32/36)% Slow | |Reapplied within its effect |- | | |(14/17/20/23/26)% Slow |4 seconds | |- |rowspan="2"| | |(20 /27/34/41/48)% Slow |2 seconds |Also knocks back enemies very close to Maokai |- | |Snare |(1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2) seconds |Maokai also transports to target |- | | |(20/25/30/35/40)% Slow |1 second |Reapplied within its effect |- |rowspan="2"| | |Snare |(2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3) seconds | |- | |20% Slow |3 seconds |Stuns nearby targets at end of the 3 seconds for 1.5 seconds |- | | |35% + (3/6/9/12/15)% per sec Slow |5 seconds |Also reduces attack speed by 35% |- |rowspan="2"| | |Snare |(0.5/0.75/1) seconds |Upon first autoattack on a target every 12 seconds |- | |(30/35/40/45/50)% Slow |2 seconds |Slow diminishes over time |- |rowspan="2"| | |(20/30/40/50/60)% Slow |4 seconds |Also reduces attack speed 25% for 4 seconds |- | |50% Slow |3 seconds |Also reduces attack speed by 25% for 3 seconds |- | | |(24/28/32/36/40)% Slow |2.5 seconds | |- | | |(20/25/30/35/40)% Slow |3 seconds |Reapplied within its effect |- | | |35% Slow |1 second | |- | | |(20/25/30/35/40)% Slow |3 seconds |Also knocks back slightly upon impact |- |rowspan="2"| | |(15/20/25/30/35)% Slow |3 seconds |Slow increased by 30% in "Danger Zone" |- | |35% Slow | |Reapplied within its effect |- | | |Snare |(1/1.25/1.5/1.74/2) seconds | |- | rowspan=2| | |10% Slow |3 seconds |Applied on hit, and . Cannot be applied to any target affected by . |- | |(30/40/50/60/70)% Slow |3 seconds |Replaces on targets affected by it with slow. |- | | |(20/22.5/25/27.5/30)% Slow |2 seconds |Applied on hit or by the active component. |- | | |(35/45/55/65/75)% Slow |5 seconds |Reapplied within its effect |- | | |(20/25/30/35/40)% Slow |2 seconds |Applied only while empowered by Crystal Energy. |- |rowspan="2"| | |(20/25/30/35/40)% Slow |3 seconds | |- | |Snare |2 seconds |In effect after short delay |- | | |(20/25/30/35/40)% Slow |2 seconds |Slow duration reapplied if hit again |- | | |(30/40/50)% Slow |4 seconds |When triggered |- | | |60% Slow |2.5 seconds | |- | | |(25/30/35/40/45)% Slow |1.25 seconds |Slow applies in area surrounding summoned pillar |- | | |(30/37.5/45/52.5/60)% Slow |4 seconds |Only targets facing away are slowed |- | | |(30/35/40/45/50)% Slow |2.5 seconds |Red Card |- | | |(25/30/35/40/45)% Slow |3 seconds |- |rowspan="2"| | |(20/25/30/35/40)% Slow |1.5 seconds |Applied on hit |- | |40% Slow |3 seconds | |- | | |(28/32/36/40/44)% Slow |While in effect |Stacks every 0.5 seconds, stuns at 3 stacks |- | | |40% Slow |1 second | |- |rowspan="2"| | |25/30/35/40/45% Slow |As long as within AoE. |Also causes healing reducing debuff. |- | |Snare |2 seconds |The ability will spread to enemy champions, applying the same damage and immobilize if it reaches them. |- | | |(30/35/40/45/50)% Slow |3 seconds |Fears minions and neutral monsters instead |- | | |(25/30/35/40/45)% Slow |2 seconds |Charged target and nearby units |- |rowspan="2"| |rowspan="2"| |Initial: (20/25/30/35/40)% slow |1.5 seconds |Does not stack with ongoing slow |- |Ghoul ongoing slow: (10/12.5/15/17.5/20)% |Maximum of 5 seconds |Only present while ghoul is alive |- | | |(20/25/30/35/40)% slow |1.5 seconds |Once triggered |- | | |55% Slow |(2.5/3.25/4/4.75/5.5) seconds |- | rowspan="2" | | | 30% Slow | 2 seconds | On hit by Vine Lasher, which grows from seeds hit by |- | | Snare | (0.75/1/1.25/1.5/1.75) seconds |} Forced movement Forced movement crowd control causes the target to move to a different location. This can be in the form of a push (knockback) or a pull. Forced movement can be very powerful control as it can bring a target to your team where it can be killed or further controlled. These abilities can also protect allies by moving enemies away from them. Category:Gameplay elements